1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting and carrying harvested game. Particularly, this invention relates to a cooler that can enable proper cooling and mutually separate storage of the trophy-head, skin and meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of people in the United States and abroad hunt wild game, such as deer, antelope, elk, wild hogs and turkeys. Often the hunting is carried out in mountainous or forested terrain. Once an animal has been successfully harvested, the majority of hunters transport the animal out of the wild where it can be processed, both for its meat and as a trophy. Many trophy game specimens are ruined every year due to the lack of proper field care and/or the wrong and incorrect type of field care. It is very important to freeze the trophy, skin and meat immediately in order to prevent contamination and spoilage. Various mobile devices are known that can aid in freezing and transportation of the animal. However, such known devices generally comprise a wheeled cooler typically used for transporting perishable items, such as food and beverages. Such coolers are often cumbersome and very uncomfortable to carry to remote areas. Additionally, the design of such coolers does not provide proper separation of meat, head and skin, which is essential to minimize contamination of meat and spoilage of skin. The coolers are also not designed to accommodate heads of animals with antlers and thus result in insufficient cooling and eventual loss of the trophy during transportation.
One of the known devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,097 to Treppedi et al. The mobile carrying device of Treppedi comprises a cooler that includes ski runners and wheels in combination to aid in mobility of the cooler. It also includes an extendable, pivoting handle that may be retracted and stored adjacent the cooler. Cargo nets are attached to the top and side of the cooler for storage of supplies such as towels, plates and cups. The mobile cooler also includes a retainer attached to a side of the cooler for holding an umbrella.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,499 to Conrado. The mobile carrying device of Conrado is a mobile cooler that includes a cooler body with wheels and a pivoted towing handle having two grips for users of varying heights. The underside of the cooler lid has a recess with a cover panel for storing items separately from other items in the cooler. The cooler includes a table assembly operable independently of the cooler lid so that the table may be utilized whether the lid is open or closed. The cooler also includes retractable bungee cords for securing items to the cooler.
Yet another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,559 to Vanderberg, et al. The device of Vanderberg has a wheeled platform and an insulated container, configured to be selectively coupled to and uncoupled from the wheeled platform. The wheeled platform comprises a base and a plurality of wheels mounted to the base for rolling movement of the platform. The base includes a portion that extends beyond at least one of the sidewalls to define a cargo receiving area for receiving items for transport. Additionally, or alternatively, an arm member is mounted to the base and configured to move between a retracted position to define a cargo receiving area and a protracted position substantially eliminating the cargo receiving area.
The devices of Treppedi, Conrado and Vanderberg are exemplary of the shortcomings of the known devices previously discussed herein. Specifically, these devices do not provide sufficient separation of meat, skin and head of the animal. The devices also do not have design adaptations to accommodate heads of animals with antlers and thus result in insufficient cooling and eventual loss of the trophy during transportation.
Accordingly, the art is deficient in a cooler that is easy to transport and provides adequate separation of meat, skin and trophy-head while providing sufficient insulation and cooling. The instant invention overcomes this deficiency in the art.